


【带卡】匪色

by seven_7d



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 火影忍者 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 16:02:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16140671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seven_7d/pseuds/seven_7d
Summary: 有肉，难吃的肉。马贼土×探子教书先生卡你猜he还是be





	【带卡】匪色

　　今天也一样，是被牛角号吹醒的。

　　陆惊醒得十分难受，从被子里钻出来的时候心尖都干得发颤。浑身烧得像火，被二月的北风一吹反而不好。他也只能半瘫不瘫地躺在枕头上，等浑身的骨头一点一点反应过来，任由牛角号吹懵他的脑子。

　　他又做梦了，梦里的余大飞把他困在这间低矮的屋子里，他贴墙站着，屋里屋外全是人，都举着火把，用他听不懂的语言唱着他听不清的歌，着实吓人的很。余大飞的脸被黑夜里的火光照得红而且黑，如鬼如魅，呲着一口白牙，鼓着腮帮，不知道是在发怒还是在笑。没等陆惊反应过神，他就像第二次还是第三次见面的时候一样，一把把他扛了起来，扛在肩膀上，举着火把的人发出一阵欢呼。陆惊歇斯底里地挣扎却使不上力气，眼前的场景不断变换着：忽而他躺在大飞身下，昏暗的天花板在余大飞发间裂成碎片，恐怖如斯；忽而他又稳稳地站在地上，余大飞被那群举着火把的人摁着，铡刀的刃晃来晃去，刺得陆惊流泪；忽而他又坐在陌生的书房里，昏黄的烛光，余大飞变成两鬓斑白的县太爷，皱着眉头说马贼凶狠，防不胜防……

　　累。

　　他自己从床上坐起来，脑子和胸口都彻底被穿堂风吹醒。牛角号不知什么时候没了动静，陆惊跳下去，从窗口探出头。

　　陆惊的房子是个坐北朝南的风水宝地，窗外没有乱葬岗瘆人的坟包——余大飞曾经针对他的这个庆幸嘲讽过：能死的都死了，谁还有精力挖什么坟包？你看看你左邻右舍那些黑洞洞的窗户和门，那就是最好的坟包。

　　陆惊面对着四五十里外淡青色的山峦。清晨，家家户户的窗户和门都是淡色的，蒙着一层软绵绵的雾，就连余大飞那匹枣红色的马也被幻化了，变得像是一尊被锈蚀了的雕像，血的颜色。

　　大飞牵马出来了。也对，今天又是个劫道的好日子。

　　陆惊摇头，烧水，洗漱，烧饭，吃饭，穿衣，去学堂。

　　

　　“抢完了？”

　　大飞从马背上挂着的包袱里掏出一捧果子，捡起其中一个在衣服上擦了擦，咬了一口，递给陆惊，被对方打掉了。“你干嘛？！甜才给你的！”大飞委屈巴巴地捡起来又擦了擦，再放进嘴里。

　　“抢完了？”

　　大飞把果子咽下去，口齿清晰：“抢了。”

　　马尾巴和马腿上系着有点滑稽的黄色绸带，陆惊随意瞟了一眼：“死了三个？”

　　“没，就死了一个，剩下的两个是主动要入伙的——因为其余的苦力都跑了，那个穿甲的就自刎了。”

　　“穿官服的呢？”

　　“谁在乎他们啊，一窝蜂都跑了，估计是回去复命了呗。”

　　“恭喜你啊，又要害那些一穷二白的运输官被杀头了。”

　　陆惊蹙着眉头，微眯着眼睛——就像他从前嗔怒的时候那样，两只手握紧拳头，藏在宽大的衣袖里。

　　“又不是我要杀他们头的……”大飞嘴里嚼着果子，说话含糊不清。

　　两个人都默不作声，陆惊看着大飞，大飞四下张望。学堂里本来因为两个人的争吵而消失的嘀咕声渐渐大了起来。

　　“先生又生气了，大飞哥肯定又没好好背三字经！”

　　不知是哪个小孩子的声音，清明透亮，从一片嘈杂的喧闹声中脱颖而出，钻到两个大人的耳朵里。陆惊和大飞一前一后双双忍不住笑了起来，大飞把头从窗口伸进去：“谁说的！老子早就会背了！人之初性本善！”

　　“性相近，习相远……”屋里的孩子们像被摁了开关一样顺着大飞背了起来。刚开始大飞还能跟着一起背，渐渐的就磕磕巴巴了，再接着就一点都插不上嘴了。

　　陆惊也走到大飞身边。那匹红马是认得人的，就算被接近也不会躁动紧张。陆惊掏出一袋鼓鼓囊囊的白色布兜：“三字经太小儿科了，谁来背一遍阿房宫赋？背得好大飞哥发好吃的哦！”

　　“诶那是我自己留着打牙祭的橘红糕……”还没等大飞来得及阻拦，一群小孩就已经在窗口自动排好队准备换吃的了。有只能背几段的，有磕磕巴巴都背乱了的，后面终于陆陆续续有能背完的了，大飞扁着嘴不情不愿地发点心，时不时白陆惊一眼。

　　“背得不错。”每到这时陆惊就笑眯眯地拍拍手，装做什么都看不见。

　　“使天下人不敢言而敢怒！”大飞掂着手里轻飘飘的布兜，悄悄掐了陆惊的屁股一把。

　　“背完啦！下课啦！”大飞把剩下的唯一一块点心扔进嘴里，拍拍最后走出去的孩子的小脑袋，然后关上门，揽过陆惊的脖子，把半块糕点渡到那张能说会道的嘴里……

　　

　　大飞躺在湖边的草地上，上身只穿了一件马甲，泛着股浓浓的兽皮味。没有扣子，大飞躺下了，它就软趴趴地掉到两边，露出他汗津津的肚皮。

　　陆惊手臂下夹着书本，姗姗来迟。

　　“等了你半天了，还好这天没蚊子！”大飞一个鲤鱼打挺站起来，窜到陆惊面前，“怎么回事你，灰不拉几的……”

　　“学堂塌了，差点出事。”

　　陆惊脱了外面皱皱的长褂，十分嫌弃地扔在旁边的草地上。大飞凑近，揉着他后颈上沾着泥土的红痕：“我早说你那个水黏的土棚子撑不了多长时间，你不信——我还派人偷摸给你去加固了不少次呢，要不然你一场雨都撑不过去。”

　　“怎么没听你跟我说过？”

　　“看你拼命想在我面前装出一副教书先生的样子，我就放弃了。”

　　白色的月光，余大飞披着兽皮哈哈大笑着，皎洁又热烈，像一只眯着眼睛的白狐狸。

　　陆惊一直不明白大飞是怎么一见面就知道他是个探子的。不过显然一开始的时候，大飞是厌恶他的。比如在他上课的时候趴在窗上对他吹口哨，比如在他的戒尺上裹上厚厚的浆糊，比如在他下课之后把他捆到马背上，送到山上去。可是奇怪，陆惊却永远对他提不起敌意，哪怕是被挂在烧开的油锅上，他也只想长叹一口气，骂一句泼猴。

　　“这种鸟不拉屎的地方怎么会来教书先生……”第三次还是第四次上床，大飞终于回答他了。

　　陆惊去湖水旁边洗脸，他头发和脸上全是灰尘。大飞又回到之前他躺着的那块草地上，顺着青草被压倒的痕迹重新瘫倒。泥土软软地接住了他，石缝里的青蛙发出一阵哀鸣。

　　陆惊跪在地上，鞠起一捧水。夜晚的湖水是黑色的，放在手里也是黑色的，泼到脸上，像是冰针一样又冷又硬，丝毫没有水波该有的柔和，他只洗了两三遍就做罢了。

　　脸上还是浓浓的灰尘的味道，仔细一闻却发现不是，是远处的山石，明明在水边，钻进鼻子里的却是山峰的气味。

　　“本末倒置了吧？”他笑道。

　　“喂！”应该是大飞不耐烦了，“你在干嘛呢？”

　　陆惊站起来，转身走了过去。

　　

　　布料被肉体碾在草地上，陆惊的后背湿漉漉的，不知道是热汗还是草木的嫩叶被挤出的汁水。大飞用两只滚烫的大手把他剥开——是指衣衫还是血肉？陆惊没心情弄懂。

　　湖边的土坡上，映着月光，四周是鸟虫的鸣叫声，陆惊闭上眼睛，等着大飞把头低下来，让他耳边充满热辣辣的呼吸声。光是想着就已经让人不由自主的战栗了，陆惊的腿还紧紧并着，恐惧着，期待着。对方还没有任何动作——大飞在戏弄他。

　　“你闭着眼，在想什么？”大飞悄声问，熟悉的气音，让人热血沸腾。

　　每次的陆惊都和初次没有区别，一点都不性感，甚至有点滑稽：紧张地靠着身后的垫背，手臂贴着身体而不是放在大飞的后背或是脖子上；两条腿僵硬又颤抖，让大飞不得不使劲用自己的腿夹着他的；紧闭着眼，眼皮不自觉地颤抖，好像即将要抵御什么洪水猛兽。

　　洪水，猛兽。

　　大飞脱下那件满是兽味的马甲，用手轻轻抚着陆惊解开搭扣后露出来的小腹和胸脯。不带情色意味，只是在享受主人在被触碰那一刻轻微的颤抖，充满弹性的肌理在他手下不知所措地躲闪着，陆惊的腰在抽动。

　　“陆惊，我们接吻。”

　　大飞终于俯下身，陆惊在他的热度笼罩住自己的一瞬间放松身体，把手搭在他的后颈。大飞的脸悬在那里几秒钟，感受陆惊的表情从紧张到不易察觉的渴望，他得意起来，然后把唇贴上去。

　　他从陆惊体内挖出了很多东西，匪气，色性，所有的一切都和他一模一样，陆惊却要把它们藏起来。这个人模狗样的小奸细，自己主动跑到他身边却又要装出一副学究派头。大飞不自觉用牙齿狠磕了一下陆惊的唇，换来一声色气的哼哼。

　　“轻一点啊……”陆惊睁开眼睛瞪他，不等大飞回答又重新卷起他的舌纠缠，两双早就被蒸得跃跃欲试的长腿也欲拒还迎地和他磨在一起。大飞搂着他的背，把他的衣服整个撩起来，扔到一边，让两个人一丝不挂的躯体贴在一起。

　　陆惊的身体越来越热，而大飞则一直是个火炉。吻在不知不觉中结束了，大飞向下索取陆惊的喉结，陆惊的锁骨和陆惊的肩。而陆惊则微阖着雾蒙蒙的眼睛，像是中了蛊一样，还没从那个吻中缓过神来的唇舌红彤彤亮晶晶的，他轻轻吐口：“大飞……”

　　没有人答言，大飞的动作变得狂野又激烈。一只手在扒陆惊的裤子，一只手拧着陆惊一边的乳头，另一边则是被含在嘴里用舌头逗弄着的。陆惊一边长长地出气吐气一边抚摸着大飞的背，上面有各种深浅不一的伤疤。

　　裤子已经完全被脱下来了，大飞喘着粗气撑起身体。陆惊一丝不挂的肉体不带任何防备地在他面前展开，此刻因为被逗弄得过于敏感而在草叶的轻刺下扭动着。

　　“陆惊……”

　　时隔已久的回答。

　　陆惊的阳具已经差不多硬了，大飞把它攥在手里，感觉它的抽动，陆惊的抽动。他攥着它轻轻地上下移动，陆惊轻喘着，不满足地向上顶腰。

　　“要射了吗？”

　　“……还好……”

　　不知道大飞一会还能问出什么问题来，陆惊拉着他堵住他的嘴。大飞来者不拒，只不过手里的动作快了些，陆惊的呻吟都从唇舌的缝隙间溜走了。陆惊浑身打着哆嗦，使劲搂着大飞的脖子，不一会又吐着气瘫在地上，发烫的液体流进大飞的手心。

　　他吻着大汗淋漓的陆惊的额头，小鸡啄米一样细密的吻。陆惊睁不开眼睛，月亮在视线里被晕开，变成亮堂堂的一片。恍惚间，大飞抬起他的一条腿。

　　“冷了？”大飞轻声问，陆惊摇摇头，他总不想说刚刚打了个寒噤是因为被分开腿的记忆又让他发抖了。

　　大飞的手指沾着刚刚温热的液体，像前几次一样伸进陆惊的身体里。

　　

　　正在发热的、流着汗的，好像是大飞的手指，又好像是身后的草地，总之不像陆惊自己。身体里传来奇异的快感，追本溯源又过于刺激，他只能在一波一波如海浪如潮水一般的电流中摇摇欲坠。耳边好像传来水声，可是湖水怎么会有声音呢？

　　大飞正骑在他身上，用手指侵占着他的身体，月亮被他的身体挡住了，陆惊抬头只能看见大飞的脸。被黑夜染成的黑色，陆惊不由得想起了那天的梦。

　　我梦见你了。他张嘴，想对大飞说，却只能发出不成串的呻吟。大飞笑着回答他，传到他耳朵里也是不成串的。

　　你看，人的五感多么没用。

　　大飞向来不需要他的帮忙，用他自己的话说就是在马背上活命的人，借的是雄马的阳气。他从一开始就硬得发胀，时不时蹭在陆惊的腿上，烫出他一连串的颤抖。陆惊已经被手指揉得软绵绵的了，大飞解开裤带，东西立刻迫不及待地钻出来。

　　陆惊的腿大张着，开门揖盗，用他自己的话说。

　　大飞再一次俯下身体，靠近他，触碰，摩擦，试探，深入。陆惊张开嘴巴，没法这么快适应大飞的尺寸，对方也没有强迫，浅浅地进入，又抽出一点点，不完全拔出来，再进入……

　　“大飞……”

　　陆惊感觉到自己的体内有空洞，大飞，他们两个人都在极限的边缘试探着，像是在轻轻弹弄琴上最细的那根弦，只等谁将它拨断，发出遇上某个人时的铮声。

　　大飞终于狠狠把自己埋了进去，贴紧陆惊的身体，轻舔他的耳廓。

　　“陆惊……”他还记得回答他。

　　陆惊的背磨在细小的草叶上，大飞的给予和索取让他无暇顾及那些不痛不痒的伤疤。大飞抱着他，在他的身体里，他包裹着大飞，就在天地间，月光被晃成碎片落进他眼里，再从眼角流进发间。他本来应该把那些碎片捡起来，刺进大飞的咽喉。

　　对了，他不是个探子，一个朝廷的官员吗，赤身裸体在这荒郊野外一个马贼贼首的身下承欢，是何道理？

　　大飞挺进最深的地方，陆惊呜咽一声，咬住他的肩膀。

　　还有，他不是为了完成父亲的遗志，才自请来这里做探员的吗？

　　大飞含着他的喉结，辗转到他红肿的胸口，陆惊轻叹出声，拽紧身下的草叶。

　　还有，是为了肃清……

　　“陆惊，”大飞突然说话，“你叫我一声……”

　　“大飞……”

　　“不，叫我，叫我。”

　　“戴仁……”

　　余大飞是大飞自己给自己起的名，靠山吃山靠水吃水，他把自己当成是山和水的亲兄弟，用它们的昵称起了名。戴仁则是他脖子上护身符刻着的两个篆字，是陆惊帮他认出来的。于是他又成了戴仁，只有一个人知道的戴仁。

　　“我有一天一定会造反的。”大飞轻声说，陆惊充耳不闻，“仁这个字太不好了，等我反了再考虑考虑吧。”

　　“……不成呢？”

　　“那就回来盖新学堂。”

　　大飞揽住陆惊的腰，愈来愈狠地冲撞着，陆惊把自己挂在大飞身上，在爆发的那一刻和他唇齿相连。

　　“我不会走。”陆惊说。

　　

　　不知几年过去，山路终于修通，旅人商客络绎不绝，这是后话。

　　盘踞在官道中央的马贼早就成了民间传说，镇上一所武馆叫“仁字堂”，馆主姓戴，没人知道叫什么名。


End file.
